


Secrets of the Sett

by DaronwyK



Series: What if... HP Drabbles & Short Stories [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Hufflepuffs being awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 12:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14355516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaronwyK/pseuds/DaronwyK
Summary: Pomona Sprout didn't leave the safety of her Badgers to chance after Dumbledore died.





	Secrets of the Sett

**Author's Note:**

> One-Shot  
> Kind of my Headcanon for how Professor Sprout would have protected the muggle-borns in Hufflepuff.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 

After the funeral of the Headmaster, there was an emergency meeting in the Sett. All the Hufflepuffs from years one through seven were gathered in the Common Room around their Head of House, Pomona Sprout. Her face was grave as she took in every single one of them. Her little badgers were about to face a test that would scar many of them for the rest of their lives. She had no doubt about what was coming. She currently had 12 muggle-born students in her house, and she felt a sense of responsibility for aiding them and their families. She wouldn’t involve anyone else for secrecy’s sake, but she had friends, former students, and even classmates from her days that could be trusted implicitly. Once a badger, always a badger. 

 

“First, I want to express how proud I am of each and every one of you for your conduct during this tragedy. You have all been a credit to this House and displayed the kindness and compassion we are known for. Tomorrow the Hogwarts Express will take all of you home, and for some of you it may be unsafe to return next year. I will be meeting with anyone I feel to be at risk today to help them make arrangements. For now, I’d ask everyone to remain within the Sett and pack their belongings. Mr. Finch-Fletchley, if you’d come with me please,” Pomona said kindly and led him through to her sitting room.

 

“Do you think You-Know-Who will target muggle-born students, Professor?” Justin asked as he sat down on the couch.

 

“I fear he will. Now, I have a network of people that can be trusted, and they have offered safe harbour to other badgers in need. I would send you to them tonight, and visit your family tomorrow to explain what is happening. Will you accept my help?” She asked him.

 

Justin nodded quietly. “I think it’s the smartest choice Professor. How long do you think this will go on?”

 

“I don’t know, hopefully not long,” she said honestly. “Amos Diggory and his wife Alice will hide you until the danger has passed. They can be trusted implicitly.” She reached over and touched his shoulder. “Pack your things, I’ll come and fetch you when it’s time. You cannot tell anyone where you are going Mr. Finch-Fletchley, for your own sake and your friends.”

 

Justin fought back tears. “Thank you Professor. Tell my mother that I love her,” he whispered.

 

Pomona went over and pulled the young man into a hug. It was going to break her heart to do this, but it would put her students into safe places before anyone started looking for them. This was one small thing she could do.

 

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 

Late that night, Justin walked past the ward line with Professor Sprout. His trunk was shrunken down and tucked into his pocket. He’d said goodbye to Ernie and Hannah, holding tight to his friends knowing that it could be a very long time before he saw them again. The three of them had been completely inseparable since first year. Hannah had been the first face he’d seen in second year after he’d been petrified, and Ernie had taught him all the finer points of wizarding etiquette over the years. They’d faced everything together, but this was something he’d have to do without them.

 

He took Professor Sprout’s arm and felt the bone crushing squeeze of apparition. They popped out in front of a picturesque little thatched cottage. There was a fieldstone fence around the property and a little white gate. Waiting there were the Diggorys. Justin recognized them from the Triwizard Tournament. He took a deep breath and walked forward, feeling Professor Sprout’s hand on his shoulder.

 

“Ah, you must be Justin. It’s nice to meet you, lad,” Amos offered his hand to the young man.

 

“It’s nice to meet you Mr. Diggory. Thank you for all of this,” Justin said, trying to keep his emotions in check. He shook the older wizard’s hand firmly, like his father had taught him.

 

“No need at all, and please call me Amos. This is my wife, Alice,” He introduced the witch beside him. “We’ll take him from here Professor, I know you’ve a busy night ahead,” he nodded to Pomona.

 

“I do indeed, Amos. With luck I’ll be seeing you soon, stay safe and study hard,” Pomona said warmly before turning away and disapparating with a crack.

 

“Alright, let’s get you inside. How about a nice cup of hot chocolate, and then we’ll get you settled,” Alice said and wrapped an arm around Justin, leading him into the house. She settled him down at the table and went about making some hot chocolate. When Pomona had contacted them early this morning, there had been no question about them helping. If they could protect even one child from that monster and his followers, they would. On a more selfish level, it would be nice to have a child in the house again.

 

“So, Professor Sprout tells me you’re quite the young historian,” Amos said while they settled down around the table.

 

Justin smiled very slightly, grateful that Mr. Diggory was trying to keep things as normal as possible. “I don’t enjoy History class, but I love to read on my own. There’s just so much to learn, and absorb. I feel like I could spend my whole life studying, and never even scratch the surface.” He blushed a little, knowing how it sounded.

 

“Well, Binns is enough to make anyone dread that class…I’ve said for years that they needed to exorcise him.” Amos chuckled. “Well, it’s not the Hogwarts Library, but you’re more than welcome to make use of my study. There should be one or two things in there to catch your interest. I understand that this situation isn’t ideal, and you must be worried for your family and friends, but Alice and I want you to feel at home here. If there’s anything at all you need, even if it’s just someone to talk to, please just let either of us know.” Sincerity shone through his kind brown eyes.

 

Alice sat down steaming mugs of hot chocolate in front of Justin and her husband, before retrieving her own and sitting down. “How old are you Justin?” She asked as she sat down.

 

“I’ll be seventeen in a few weeks ma’am,” he said politely.

 

“I used to work in the office for the Regulation of Underaged Wizardry. Until your birthday, it’s probably best that you not use your own wand. I have a spare that you can use until then. Once the trace breaks, you’ll be fine. We simply can’t afford any record of you being here,” Alice explained gently. “What day is your birthday on? We might not be able to have a proper party, but I’d like to at least make a nice dinner and some cake.”

 

“July 5th, and I’d like that ma’am,” he said and sipped his drink. It was so strange sitting here, having a conversation with people he barely knew, and realizing that he might be living here for a while. “What will happen if someone comes by unexpectedly?” He asked. He hated that he had to worry about hiding, but that was his reality now.

 

“Our wards are such that no one can apparate or floo in, unless we open the connection. I’d ask that if you want to be outside you use the back garden as much as possible. In a worst case scenario, we’ll oblivate anyone we have to.” Amos said seriously. “We lost Cedric to You-Know-Who…and we won’t let anything happen to you Justin, you have my word on that.”

 

Justin felt tears in his eyes as he listened to what this man was saying. “I’m really scared,” he admitted softly. He’d spent the last two days trying to convince himself that he was brave, strong enough to deal with everything that had happened. There had been Death Eaters inside Hogwarts, the Headmaster was dead, and now everything was so uncertain. These people didn’t know him at all, and they’d opened their home to him, put themselves in danger to protect him. It was all too much for the sixteen year old boy to process.

 

Alice moved and pulled the boy into a tight hug. “We all are. Only a fool wouldn’t be afraid after what’s happened Justin. Just remember that no matter what happens we’ll face it together,” she stroked a hand through his soft curls. She heard him start to cry softly, and her heart just broke for the boy. She remembered how it had been the last time, so much fear and heartbreak. She’d shield him from as much of it as she could. Her eyes met her husband’s across the table and she saw a matching resolve there. Neither of them were warriors, but only a fool would follow an angry badger into its den. If anyone came for this boy, she’d tear them to pieces or die trying.

 

~Fin~  

 


End file.
